Mystery City: The Phone Call
Story-line In Mystery City: The Phone Call, Joel appears as the main character, his story begins in the Burrows, an area just outside of downtown. When Joel wakes up in his apartment he is greeted by a voice mail on his answering machine. An unknown voice tells Joel to find him at Sun Land Hospital and also tells him to hurry. Joel however, cannot get out of his apartment due to the riots, so he sneaks around the angry mob and police outside by climbing out his balcony and along the edge of the building, he successfully manages to evade the mob and begins his journey to Sun Land Hospital. On the way to the hospital, he meets a man with a skateboard, although he serves no significance at the time. Joel later walks on a damaged road that leads straight to the hospital, the bridge however, collapses, so Joel chooses to go through the tunnel underneath it. He finally reaches Sun Land Hospital, which is overgrown with flora and abandoned. When he reaches the top floor he finds a the word "GOD" on three doors, written in giant letters. As he approaches the doors, he suddenly blacks out and finds himself back in his apartment, which looks darker and slightly different; upon looking outside Joel finds he is in a very strange world while a brown swirling sky with no ground and several floating objects that he can jump on. On the way to a building in the distance, Joel sees the man with the skateboard from earlier, although the man doesn't respond to Joel's presence and Joel is met with cold stare. Frustrated, Joel continues towards the building and upon reaching the top floor he sees the man with the skateboard again, who still does not respond (note: if you look at him long enough his mouth becomes spiky and his eyes turn purple, suggesting he was part of the Seeds this whole time). Joel, not being able to bear it anymore, goes into a rage and throws himself out the window, thinking it was all a dream and that he would wake up soon. However, it turns out the world he is in is actually an alternate realty, and instead of waking up, he accidentally commits suicide instead, tying together Mystery City Downtown with Mystery City: The Phone Call. Trivia * Mystery City: The Phone Call is the 1st game in the series to use voice acting. * When traveling to the roof of the Sunland Hospital, you will see a message saying: Nope, this is the worst hospital ever. This is a reference to Mystery City Downtown, where it says: This is the worst hospital ever on the hospital. * Mystery City: The Phone Call is also the first game in the series to have 1 objective. * Mort appears four times in this game. * There are a number of easter eggs in this game, as listed below: ** Shortly after parkouring out of your apartment, going over the bridge and looking at a shiny building very closely will result in the old Seeds logo being visible. ** When walking up the road, when the bridge explodes, if you don't jump down and jump down into the city, there are two alleyways one can find with a good sense of direction. ** One of these holds Mort, and text from The Painter. The Painter is a character from the Christopher City games, Ptah and Mario's game series before Mystery City. ** The other holds a giant skull with eerie lighting. This skull is actually a gift from Halloween 2013. ** If you look closely climbing up the Sun-Land hospital stairs, you will see a message that says: Nope, this is the worst hospital ever. This is a reference to the fact that in Mystery City Downtown, on the hospital, there is a message that says: This is the worst hospital ever. Category:Place